


not house broken

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Mommy Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie loved this part though, when Rowena put her hands on tender skin, worked it up even more before dipping her fingers between Charlie’s legs. It was a bullshit punishment, honestly, Charlie had left that mess on purpose. But it was just part of the game. Nothing got Rowena riled up more than disorder in her tidy house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not house broken

Charlie buried her face in soft plum purple sheets, grasping them in her hands and squeezing every time the paddle came down across her ass. Eyes screwed shut, she gasped into the blankets and squirmed when Rowena started tugging her panties down. The paddle was bad enough over soft cotton, but the hard wood again her bare skin was not a punishment Charlie wanted much to do with.

“I’m so sorry mommy, I promise I can be a good girl.”

She screeched when the paddle cracked hard enough on her ass to echo in the bedroom. 

“I’m not certain, dear, if you’re truly sorry for what you did, or if you’re only sorry to have been caught.”

“I am sorry! I promise I was going to clean up, but you came home early.”

“You know better, you ought to clean up after yourself without all of this fuss.”

“I will, I promise.”

“Carelessness will not be tolerated in this household.”

Charlie whimpered as a dainty hand stroked over her skin, flushed hot and tingling, too sensitive for even the mildest touch. Rowena sighed behind her, but the paddle was set down on the bed next to Charlie’s head. Grateful, she widened her thighs as much as she could with her panties pulled down midway and arched back. 

“My sweet girl.”

Rowena pet down her thighs and back up, fingernails scraping light, splaying her hand over a sore spot and squeezing hard enough to make Charlie whine. Rowena lifted her hand away, and brought it back down in a slap. Gripping one hand onto Charlie’s waist, she spanked the same spot several times until Charlie was squirming again. 

Rowena packed a lot more strength behind one of her tiny hands that Charlie would have thought, making the lingering ache from the paddling flare up into bright hot pain again with a series of swift slaps. 

Charlie loved this part though, when Rowena put her hands on tender skin, worked it up even more before dipping her fingers between Charlie’s legs. It was a bullshit punishment, honestly, Charlie had left that mess on purpose. But it was just part of the game. Nothing got Rowena riled up more than disorder in her tidy house. 

Legs starting to tremble, Charlie pressed her cheek to the bed so she could turn her face around. Watch Rowena with her wild hair falling loose in a black lacy slip that clung to her petite curves, watch her raise her hand as she kept spanking Charlie, working up a blush on her own cheeks too. 

“Please mommy it hurts!”

Biting her lip, Charlie tried not to smile. It was fun playing the role of naughty daughter, even if she had a few reservations about that at first. It brought something out in Rowena though, she fit the strict mother role oh so well and hit all of Charlie’s subby buttons just right. 

Rowena cooed at her, let her hands fall and stroke across Charlie’s skin, dragging down the back of her thighs and up… up. Charlie moaned openly and pushed back when Rowena pet between her legs, pulling back every time Charlie tried to push against her, keeping the touch light and teasing as Charlie got wetter and wetter. 

“Poor girl, where does it hurt most dear. Does it hurt here?”

Rowena pressed the heel of her palm against Charlie’s pussy and dragged up the whole length of it. 

“Yes! Ah, it aches, please make it feel better.”

Rowena smiled and soothed a hand against the small of Charlie’s back as she pinched her clit between deft fingers, rolling and tugging on the side of almost too harsh. Charlie was desperate for the friction though. Her whole body was tingling and her nerves high strung, her ass sore but it only made her body more sensitive to every other touch, every pleasure. 

“Mommy knows what you need best.”

“Yes, please….”

Charlie pressed her forehead to the bed again and cried out when Rowena pressed her fingers inside, finally, twisting them down and stroking deep. Curving her back sharper to press up, Charlie rolled her hips trying to get Rowena to move faster than the torturously slow pace she used to sink her fingers in and press her thumb against the clit. 

A sharp crack on her ass had Charlie’s eyes flying open as Rowena started to finger and spank her at the same time. Pushing up on her hands she rocked back and begged incoherently. Rowena slapped her hip and gripped on to her, steadying her, fucking her fingers faster and sliding her other hand down to rub little circles against Charlie’s clit. 

Charlie was so wet she could hear the squelch of it and felt the coil of heat in her belly curling tighter, tighter as she tilted her hips looking for just the right angle. Once she’d found it, body juddering and Rowena locked on to her then too, her muscles seized and she groaned through the intense roll of her orgasm under heat flushed skin that prickled and tensed. 

Rowena slid a hand up her spine, caressing the length of her back as fingers lingered petting along the plump wet folds of her pussy. 

“There’s a good girl. You might not be properly house broken, but I suppose I could keep you around for other things.”


End file.
